epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Valremathras/Letting some stuff out
Hey guys, Val here. Been a while since I've done one of these blogs. Main reason I'm doing this now is cause I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I won't be able to do this blog on the day I wanna do this on. Also, this really fits for my 900th edit on this account, lol. So yeah, here goes. Next Thursday on the 11th of July will be my 20th Birthday. Wow. What a stunner, eh? Hard to believe I've been going for 20 years. So, I thought I'd write a little blog to express my thoughts and appreciation on the wiki that I've been part of for over 6 years. I am quite lucky to have found this site back in 2013 and although I've done things I'm not proud of here, I am still grateful to be part of a pretty fucking cool community. I've met a lot of good friends and I'm very lucky to have them in my life. So thats awesome. I understand some people may not like me and thats ok. I dont intend to be liked by everyone. That would just be ridiculous at this point. But to the people that do like me, I thank you for getting to know me and I love you guys. (No homo.) You really know how to make me laugh and you guys are so creative with what you do it really impresses me. Keep on doing what you do best, fellas. You're awesome! Now, I'm going to talk about my future on the wiki here. You may have noticed that I've been very sporadic in my activity. I've been here and there for the last couple months. That is because I've been working on a lot of stuff in real life such as various media projects. I am looking to pursue a career in filmmaking which I hope I can accomplish in the next years. Regardless of what I do, I promise to be here as much as I can. Whether I'm resurrecting an old blog series or the occasional shitpost, I'm never really gone. (Cue Emperor laugh plz. Thank you.) I did consider retiring from the wiki at the end of the year which could possibly happen, I'm not sure. If it does, then I will make sure to go out with one last bang. But hopefully I'll find the strength to remain on the wiki for a few more years. Here's hoping. Haha. So in conclusion, I just wanna say thank you to the ERB Wiki for being a big part in my life for the last 6 years. And as I enter a new chapter in my life as an adult, I cannot wait for truly an epic ride to begin. And I hope you lot stick around for it. Also, good luck to the folks in the Tourney. You're nailing it so far. If I wasnt going away, I'd have considered joining. But sadly, I got commitments. Haha. Love you guys 3000. Devil signing out. See you in a few weeks. Category:Blog posts